


Straight As An Aro

by the_nerdiest_insanity



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Aromantic Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Poly, Background Relationships, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdiest_insanity/pseuds/the_nerdiest_insanity
Summary: As long as he can remember, Logan has struggled with emotions.Some he could handle, like anger, happiness, and sadness, but others, he just couldn't grasp.Like love.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Straight As An Aro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for clicking on this!
> 
> This is just an exploration of Logan and how he acts told by someone questioning if they are aromantic or not.
> 
> Also, I love the headcanon that Roman is ace while Remus is aro and combining that with how we've seen Logan reacting towards romantic feelings in the past *cough cough* Moving On *cough cough*
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> CW/TW: Remus being Remus (not too bad), Janus (mentioned and has 1 line), acting emotionless, self depreciation thoughts, repression, mild swearing, brief fire, explosion, and death mention, and brief yelling/getting aggravated

As long as he can remember, Logan has struggled with emotions.

Some he could handle, like anger, happiness, and sadness, but others, he just couldn't grasp.

Like love.

He understood it chemically. 

High levels of dopamine and a related hormone, norepinephrine, are released. Those chemicals make one giddy, energetic, and euphoric, even leading to decreased appetite and insomnia. 

What he couldn’t comprehend was the actual  _ feeling _ itself. He could never seem to figure it out.

He would watch as Patton and Roman would talk animatedly about it. They would talk about this “butterfly feeling” in your stomach which immediately concerned Logan as to why one would swallow a butterfly until he was reassured that they only meant it metaphorically. 

There was also the feeling of one’s “heart skipping a beat” which, again, Logan warned them of how dangerous cardiac arrhythmia was until they explained that they didn’t mean it literally.

Logan left the conversation shortly there after seeing as all parties involved were getting extremely frustrated.

He observed his co-workers over the years as they fell almost constantly for every boy that Thomas would meet and eventually even formed a relationship with each other.

He still didn’t understand it. No matter how much data he collected, and no matter how much he studied his findings, he never got it. 

When Anxiety finally joined them, he thought that the former dark side would agree with him, but it turns out, the other side was already in a relationship with another dark side.

Logan just resigned himself to the fact that he couldn’t seem to logic his way out of this.

Maybe that was it!

As Logic, perhaps he wasn’t supposed to have emotions. In every definition of the word, “logic,” that he could find, nothing ever mentioned emotions being a part of it whatsoever.

The more he thought about it, Logic was probably never meant or supposed to have  _ feelings. _

However, since he had some, does that mean he’s faulty?

He quickly shoved that thought from his head. He would just have to act like he doesn’t have any, then.

As time went on, thought, emotions kept slipping through the cracks. It seemed like everytime he would fix one, the other sides would just create a new one.

Maybe he’s the problem.

He’s the one who’s not performing how he should.

These things shouldn’t be getting to him.

“Well, someone’s repressing!”

Logan whipped around to face the new voice in his room. “Oh, hello Remus.”

The intrusive side walked over to the desk that the other sat at. “What seems to be bothering you so much that I could smell the repression all the way from my side.” He wiggled his nose for effect.

Logan scrunched his face slightly. “One cannot smell repression--”

“It’s a figure of speech, White and Nerdy,” Remus interrupted, exasperated.

“Oh, well, you must be mistaken then. I know how… hazardous repressing can be and wouldn’t want my work to suffer for it.”

The green side stretched across the previously clean desk. “Yeah, that’s some bullshit.”

The logical side looked at the other confused, again. “But repression can only make the situation worse since it never truly works to solve the problem just--”

“Yeah, you’re right about that,” Remus butted in again, “but you--” he poked the other’s tie “--have been repressing a storm. And since you aren’t usually the one to do so, I figured I should check up on you.”

That took Logan back a bit. First, someone saw right through his facade. Second, they actually cared about what they saw underneath. And lastly, it was  _ Remus _ of all sides that did this.

The dark creativity sat up abruptly and leaned into the other’s personal space. “So, dump your trash unto this garbage can, so we can lighten that big brain of yours.”

Logan righted himself quickly and leaned away from the dark side. “I’m quite alright, thank you. I can take care of this myself.”

Remus sighed. “Fine. I’ll let you off the hook this time, but I’ve got my eye on you.” He pulled out one of his own eyes and put it in the other’s shirt pocket.

The dark blue side gave a strange look at his newly acquired appendage; however, when he looked up again, Remus was gone.

Chalking it all up to a bad day, he tried not to dwell on it. Yet Remus hanging around him more didn’t help.

The strange thing was that Logan quickly found a sort of comfort in the other’s presence. 

Remus was surprisingly quiet while he worked and proved to be a valuable asset in several experiments. The green side was especially fond of experiments that involved explosions, fire, and dead things. Logan found himself actively trying to create new ones for the other.

Some days he would try to seek the intrusive side out and others, Remus would just be there.

Logan also found some of his walls falling away at the other’s presence, metaphorically speaking. And for some reason, this time, he didn’t mind.

But focusing on his time with Remus meant he was paying less attention to the other sides.

Which is why he was completely blindsided when he was called into the living room, and greeted by the other four sitting around the couch in a big pile and staring at him.

“We’re all together now!”

“Oh.” That was the only thing he seemed to be able to say. His mind was racing with thoughts.

How did he not notice sooner?

Is Remus distracting him?

How did they even come to this arrangement?

In the end, he voiced, probably the least important question, “Why did you need to pull me away from my work for this?”

“Well,” Patton started before looking to his boyfriends for help. Roman picked it up and continued, “We wanted to know if you wanted to join us?”

“In the relationship,” Janus made sure to clarify for the logical side.

That just halted his brain to a stop, an impressive feat. He just kept opening and closing his mouth as he stood there.

“You don’t have to answer right away!” Virgil rushed out, anxiously.

“Oh yeah!” Patton added, “Don’t worry if you have to take some time. We just wanted to give you the offer.”

Logan just nodded his head and went back to his room. There, he collapsed onto his desk chair, propped his arms up on the desk and dropped his head into his hands.

“Hey Brogan, what’s got you down?” Remus asked from where he was resting on the logical side’s bed.

Logan muttered something the other side couldn’t make out.

Remus walked over to him and started to put a gentle hand on his back. “I can’t understand you Lo-garithm.”

He jumped at the touch and spun around to yell at his fellow side. “I don’t know, okay! I don’t… get this whole… romance thing! I don’t get the point or the appeal! And I have to ‘get’ it because that’s my job! I’m Logic! And if I can’t do that then…” he looked away from the other, losing steam, “what am I?’

“So that’s what you’ve been repressing,” Remus commented. Logan winced at that.

“You know,” the dark side carefully used two fingers to make the spectacle side face him, “for the smartest side, you’re pretty dumb.”

Logan huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Hey, come now, I mean that!” Remus led the pair over to the bed to sit down. “Let’s take this one problem at a time, like you showed me.” 

The dark blue side smiled a bit at that.

“Now, repeat after me,” the creative side started, “I, Logan Sanders…”

“I, Logan Sanders…” the other echoed.

“Am  _ so _ much more than just logic.”

“Am so much more than just logic.”

Remus grinned widely at him as he continued. “I’m inquisitive.”

“I’m inquisitive.” Logan smiled more at the other’s word choice.

“I’m brave.”

“I’m brave.”

“I’m strong.”

“I’m strong.”

“I’m a Crofter’s lover.”

“I’m a Crofter’s lover,” Logan responded through some laughter.

“I’m a note card maker.”

“I’m a note card maker.”

“I’m a falsehood yeller.”

“I’m a falsehood yeller.”

“I’m a dark side defeater.”

“I’m a dark side defeater.”

“I’m creative.”

“But, you’re the creative--”

“Hey! I said to repeat after me.” Remus gave him a pointed look. “Besides, you’re always the one coming up with brand new experiments for us to try. Plus, you  _ create _ Thomas’s schedule.”

Logan rolled his eyes again. “Fine, but that’s a stretch. I’m creative.”

“I’m helpful.”

“I’m helpful.”

“I’m useful.”

“I’m useful.”

“And finally, and above all, I’m allowed to have feelings. I’m valid.”

The light side looked down at his lap and muttered, “I’m allowed to have feelings. I’m valid.”

Remus clapped his hands, causing the other’s head to snap up. “That was the easier part, now, it looks like I might have to teach you a thing or two.”

Logan looked at him, curiously, but didn’t object.

Remus took that as a go ahead and started on his new path. “Have you ever heard of the term aromantic?”

The logical side thought for a moment before responding, “I believe that I have in passing, but I never looked into it. Why?”

“First, what do you know about it?”

“Well, I know that it’s, obviously, a romantic orientation and the a- Latin prefix means ‘lack of’ or ‘without,’ so I can infer that it means ‘without romantic attraction.’”

“That’s like the most bare bones definition, but a better definition is someone who generally doesn’t experience romantic attraction. They can still feel sexual and/or platonic affections. And, since aromanticism is a spectrum, some even still have a few romantic ones.”

Logan sat there in silence for a minute, processing this new information; however, one question stood out in his mind. “Remus, how do you know so much about this? This topic isn’t really your typical area of expertise.”

“Well, I’m aro.”

“Arrow? I thought your weapon of choice was a morning star?”

“No, a-r-o. It’s short for aromantic.”

“Ah, alright. So you think I might be… aromantic?”

Remus sighed. “Well, that’s for you to figure out, buddy. I can’t tell you how you feel.”

Logan’s immediate reaction was to respond with, “But I don’t feel.” However, he swallowed it down and instead responded with, “Thank you. It seems like I have more to research on this topic and then I will tell you my conclusion.”

The green side stood up and ruffled the other’s hair. “Sounds good, Tardis.” And left the room.

The lone side righted his hair before heading over to his desk. He had a long night ahead of him.

At around 10 the next morning, he called Remus back to his room. 

“What’s up, Dexter?”

“I think--” Logan paused, briefly, “Do you mean the cartoon child scientist or the forensics scientists who’s also a murderer?”

“Eh, either, or, maybe both. What did you call me for again?”

“Oh, right. Well, I had two things that I wanted to talk to you about.”

Remus plopped down on the bed. “Shoot, specs.”

“First of all, I wanted to let you know that I have done some research and agree that I fall on the aromantic spectrum, so I will be using that label from now on.”

The intrusive side smiled at his friend. “That’s great! I knew you would--”

“Let me get through my second point, please,” Logan rushed out as his cheeks started to gently turn pink.

“Sure,” Remus said, intrigued, “go ahead.”

Logan took a deep breath before continuing. “While I was researching, I, uh, came across a term and was wondering if you would like-- If you’d be willing--” He stopped and took another breath. “Would you like to be my queerplatonic partner?” he rushed out.

The other side just stared for a moment, processing, until a large smile broke out across his face. “Logan, is it okay if I hug you?”

The logical side inhaled sharply before nodding his head.

Remus scooped the dark blue side up in an instant and held him like he would disappear any second.

“Should I take this as a yes?” Logan mumbled into the other’s shoulder, unable to keep the joy out of his voice.

The green side chuckled wetly while chanting, “Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!” He felt the tears streaming happily down his face, but didn’t care. Although, he did make a mental note to apologize to the other for wetting his shirt.

And if Logan let out a few tears of his own, well, that was between him and Remus.

For the first time in a while, he was feeling an overwhelming amount of emotions, yet he wasn’t scared. The pair would go over logistics and boundaries later, but for now, they allowed themselves to just be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Here are the sources I used, which I highly recommend reading because their really interesting and very helpful, especially if you're questioning:  
> Love, Actually: The Science Behind Lust, Attraction, and Companionship: http://sitn.hms.harvard.edu/flash/2017/love-actually-science-behind-lust-attraction-companionship/  
> A Genealogy of Queerplatonic: https://theacetheist.wordpress.com/2019/03/09/a-genealogy-of-queerplatonic/  
> Aromantic | LGBTA Wiki: https://lgbta.wikia.org/wiki/Aromantic
> 
> I was thinking about maybe making this into a series, but I don't know if anyone would read it. If you would, please leave a comment and an idea of what you'd like to happen, if you want. 
> 
> Anyways, I just want to thank you for reading! Please give me any and all sorts of feedback, positive or negative, I truly just want to improve my writing. Stay safe guys, gals, and non-binary pals!


End file.
